A Forgotten Memory
by by a woman
Summary: No one is born evil.Learn the beginnings of Lord Voldemort when he was just known as Tom Riddle.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story so please any advice is welcome. This is only the first chapter so please be patient the next chapter's release date is uncertain. By the way Anna Bailey and Lucy are made up characters; they are not mentioned in the books. **

A train's whistle split the still, foggy air. It began to chug slowly at first with long intervals in between, but it became progressively faster and faster becoming a sort of melodious repetition of sounds. As the train fought its way through the thick stew of clouds, inside the noise of children's laughter predominated the space. Children in long robes raced in and out of booths playing and eating strange things. As it may appear to outside muggles these children were just rowdy and sugar filled, but to one who knows there was an undeniable sense of power in that train almost as if the air was laden with magic.

In the corridor a sole girl stood on her tipy-toes her black eyes glancing in the booths when a small voice caught her by surprise. "Can I help with something?" The black eyed girl whirled around to see another child in the corridor with blond ringlets spilling over her shoulders. "I-I'm looking for a place to sit all the booths are full." The black eyed girl's cheeks flamed.

"That's quite alright, I'm looking for a booth as well, shall we look together?" The black eyed girl nodded then after a second of silence offered her hand "I'm Anna Bailey" the blond girl shook the outstretched hand "Lucy." And with casualties exchanged they walked down the hall together.

Inside an empty booth a few cars down a boy sat alone looking out the window. His dark rode matched his hair and eyes and as his hand reached up to brush back his hair a silver ring flashed on his finger. He was startled by a knock on his door. At the door he saw a girl with fair looks smiling politely at him." Sorry to intrude" the girl said "But my friend and I are looking for a booth all the others are full. Would you mind if we stay here?" Tom, quickly recovering from his shock, put on a charming smile "Of course not." The girl smiled and pulled a darker girl inside and sat down. "Would you mind giving me the honor of knowing your name?" The boy said looking into the blue eyes of the fair girl. The girl giggled and muttered "Lucy" the boy smiled and took her hand , faintly brushing his lips on the knuckles and muttered "I'm Tom Riddle, pleased to meet you." Lucy giggled even louder although an irritable sigh caught Tom's attention. He turned toward the corner of the booth to see the dark haired girl gazing at them with an annoyed expression. Tom was about to dispel her when her shoes caught his attention. "What are you wearing on your feet?" The girl looked down and when she met his eyes she looked quizzical "Boots."

"Yes" Tom said "But aren't they boys boots?" The girl's expression hardened " I've heard this before but as I've said I can be just as feminine in boys boots as I can in girl's shoes." Tom was astounded by her "What's your name?" the girl looked suspicious "Anna Bailey" Tom leaned back in his seat intrigued by her aggressiveness.

As the ride continued and Lucy's wooed giggles filled the booth Tom would smile, his ears focusing on and anticipating the sighs and irritated noises of his new friend.

There in an unknown land in an unknown county in a mysterious continent stood a school made of stone. It stood over the land in majesty cloaked with the sun and the stars. It seemed to open up to the students as with open arms and wide eyes as a mother would to her long forgotten children. Inside the students flocked and lingered in the hall awaiting their cue to walk into the dining hall. Soon the doors were flung open and the children sauntered in their knees quivering in anxiety. A tall man with a long brown beard, streaked with gray, beamed down at the children. The room quickly filled with whispers of "Quiet, it's Dumbledore" The man simply smiled and continued. "Now we will begin the sorting." The room was swept by silence. A different teacher stepped forward a long scroll in his hands and began to call out the students by alphabetical order. "Lois Avery" A tall girl with midnight colored skin and hair the color of ink walked forward and lowered herself on the stool. An old, raggy, extremely oversized hat was placed on her head, falling over her eyes. The creases of the hat formed a sort of face the folds pressing deeper as it seemed to concentrate. A moment of silence passed before, with a booming voice the hat cried out "Ravenclaw!" A table filled with children clothed in purple cheered and welcomed the girl with great enthusiasm. And so went the rest of the children, chosen by the hat and cast out into a sea of craze filled children. "Lucy Olsen". Lucy stepped forward her eyes glistening with tears of the unknown. The hat was placed on her head for but a moment before the name "Gryffindor!" flew into the air. Lucy giggled and bounced to the table of gold dressed students. "Tom Riddle." He casually walked to the table, his face full of calamity and assurance. The hat pondered for a moment longer then proclaimed "Slytherin!" Green and silver students jumped up and cried out a sort of battle cry. With a bemused smirk Tom walked toward the table. "Anna Bailey Ramos." Anna Bailey scurried to the stool her hands sweaty with nervousness. The hat fell over her eyes and ears muffling the silence. "Well now." A solid, raspy voice filled her ears "Where to put YOU..." "I beg your pardon?" She thought

"Oh don't be offended, you're just a curious one." there was silence

"Hmmm…"The hat said muttering words seemingly to it's self. "Courage, Loyalty, yes. Intelligence and curiosity, Brilliant. Slyness and wit, determination, intriguing.

"Yes. Yes I do believe that is the right choice. Anna Bailey I do expect great things from you."

"Like what?"

"To clear a great name and disprove the idiots."

"How?" She asked

"Just by being yourself. Slytherin!"

The hat was removed from her head unleashing the unhindered sound of her house mates in her ears. And so began the story of a bright and brilliant life. A life damned from the start.


	2. Chapter 2

**NOTE: I have now realized that in my description of Anna Bailey many might think that she is African American, but she is not. She is Hispanic. Sorry for any confusion. **

**P.S: I do not own Harry Potter only my characters.**

**P.P.S: The last chapter was a prolog this is the first chapter **

**Chapter 1**

**The Face in the Mirror**

** Five years have now gone by passing as smoothly as sand through your fingers. Unnoticeable have the years slipped that one can fail to comprehend the effect time have on your loved ones. As that certain babyish feature in a person begins to ebb away a new quality takes its place. Gone are the chubby cherubim cheeks and wide glassy eyes and now enter that something different. It was that something that suddenly hit Tom in the stomach with the force of a ton of bricks. **

**It had started like any other morning, slinking out of bed, stumbling into the clothes and now nibbling on scrambled eggs, when he had a sudden epiphany. It had started when his vision had mindlessly landed on Lucy who had been sitting diagonal of him. She had always been an attractive child. With her long golden princess curls framing her creamy pale complexion and setting off her clichéd baby blue eyes. But now her attractiveness was different. There was something completely off with that memory Tom had of a darling little girl as now five short years later, she was sexy. Tom looked down at his plate not wanting Lucy to think he was staring. But now a thought so horrifying came to Tom's mind. He wanted to think that he was merely jumping the gun but he had to know. He slowly turned his head to look at the girl who sat next to him. And Lord behold it was true. It was as if his revelation with Lucy had pulled the veil of illusion from over his eyes. The girl that horrified Tom at the moment was a small girl of barley average height. She had a mane of dark brown curls that circled her head like a halo. Her complexion was the color of melted caramel, but the trait that most arrested Tom's attention was her eyes. They were big, dark and almond shaped and could have been similar to that of angles eyes but the similarities ended there. What was in her eyes was not angelic in any sense of the word. It was a challenge. She looked at everyone with that same look. As if she daring anyone to contradict or top the words she said and the actions she did. And Tom knew she was. She was pretty he thought. And for Tom that was terrifying. To admit that your girl best friend was attractive was a monstrous deed. Especially if that girl was Anna Bailey. "What do you think Riddle?" Tom had been forced from his thoughts so quickly that all he could manage to say was "Hmmm?" Anna bailey rolled her eyes and smirked "Typical." She muttered. The three sixth years talked for a few minutes later before heading to their day of classes.**

**That day passed as uneventful as every other day. Filled to the brim of lectures, spells and books Tom felt exasperated. His brain was throbbing and his wand arm felt numb and stringy. The clock stuck the hour signaling that there was exactly one hour of free time before it was lights out. Tom closed his eyes and snuggled down deeper in the Slytherin commons room couch. A few minutes later the couch move as if someone had jumped on it; lazily he turned his head opening his eyes to find Anna Bailey smiling at him. "What took you so long?" Tom asked accusingly. **

"**I had to do some studying time for potions class." **

"**Ughhhh, don't remind me." Tom threw his arm over his head as he grimaced. "Yea today was a rough day." **

"**Now that's the understatement of the year." There was a pause but not an awkward one. Anna bailey and Tom never had those types of silences; they were only long enough for them to gather their thoughts. **

"**Tom can I ask you something?" Anna Bailey began. Tom looked up from under his arm to show her that he was listening. **

"**Why do you always spend this hour with me every single day?" **

"**I don't understand."**

"**I mean you know. Why aren't you with your girlfriend?"**

"**Payton?"**

"**I thought her name was Tiffany."**

"**I dumped Tiffany last week."**

**Anna bailey got that look saying that she was about three seconds away from going off on a tangent when Tom stepped in. "Well I spend time with you because I like it."**

"**You like to spend time with me rather than your girlfriend?" Anna Bailey got a strange look on her face that Tom could not decipher.**

"**What is that weird?" He asked scared that he might have offended her.**

"**Yes. But in a sweet kind of way." They busted into laughter but Tom knew that she wanted to say more. **

"**Is there anything else that you want to interrogate me for?" he asked mockingly. She looked at him with those eyes that had so attracted him at breakfast and smirked.**

"**Riddle how can you read me like a book? But yes I do have a question. Why do you date so many girls?" Tom was taken aback by this so he answered with the first thing that came to his mind. **

"**Because they're easy." **

"**But are you happy?" He froze. No one had really asked him these questions before. Anna Bailey misinterpreted his pause for confusion and explained.**

"**I mean half the girls in this school either hate you for your one night stands or they want to have a one night stand with you. But if you really think about it, it doesn't matter how many girls you have in the day because when it ends you're still alone. So I ask does that make you happy." He fell silent. Those words struck home and he really began thinking. Was he happy? Is this what he wanted? Or was he just chasing after a day dream? His mouth had begun to run dry when the clock stuck. Tom smiled at Anna Bailey, she chuckled, and after a few goodbyes they left to their rooms.**

** In divinations class the next day there was a buzz of mild excitement in the air. During the previous class Professor Hopkins had tried to get all her student excited for a surprise experiment and the kids, who were nearly bored out of their minds, had jumped at any opportunity to be excited. Tom had pushed Anna Bailey's question to the back of his mind to spare him from any excess thinking and had conformed to the excitement in the air. When Professor Hopkins walked in the room the class dulled their noise to room appropriate volume. "Now class today we will be doing a rather exciting experiment one that will explore the deepest part of the heart." The class began to seethe with murmurings. "Now I will pass out various hand mirrors and as soon as everyone has one I will give the rest of the directions." The class quickly passed out the mirrors dropping a few in the process. "Now I want you all to look in the mirror, close your eyes and concentrate. Open your mind to everything. It might take a few tries to get it but I believe that before you leave the face of the most important person of your life will be revealed." The room became so silent a speck of dust hitting the floor could be heard. Tom attempted to open his mind but when he looked in his mirror Greg Jones was looking back at him grinning. Tom jumped making a face but when he turned around he realized that Greg was sitting behind him and that he was seeing his reflection. Tom promptly smacked Greg in the arm earning him a shush from the professor. After Tom's heart settled he closed his eyes and tried again. He didn't know what to expect to be looking back at him from the mirror but what he saw jumpstarted his heart. "Anna Bailey?" Tom turned around expecting her to have snuck behind him but she wasn't anywhere near him. He quickly turned his head back to the mirror but there she was looking back at him with a smile on her lips and a twinkle in her eye. Tom desperately searched the scene trying to put some sense in this situation when he felt someone leaning on his shoulder. He jumped at the touch jolting Payton. "Sorry didn't mean to scare you." She replied batting her lashes at him. "S'okay." He replied meekly. "So." Payton continued draping over his shoulder "Did you see me in the mirror?" Tom told her what she wanted to hear with whatever conviction he could muster from his shattered mind. _This doesn't make sense _he thought _This can't be. _ **


End file.
